wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beluga (SS)
Family Unknown, there are possible links to some royal head gaurds, but they have not been confirmed Goal To figure himself out and finally fully understand what he stands for Occupation SeaWing Rebel Warrior Residence Beluga currently lives somewhere around the borders of the Kindgom of Sea. His official whereabouts are unknown. Beluga Created by XxGalaxzzyxX Credits Owner: Serenity ''' Infobox Picture by: Red Desctruction Infobox design by: Heliosanctus Infobox code by: Forge the Hybrid ♂ Allies Any Anti-Monarch dragon Enemies The Royal SeaWing Family Likes Intense Battles Winning Equality Dislikes Gender Roles Inequality Hierarchy ESFP Age 13 ''Appearance'' Beluga is definitely a dragon who makes you look twice. He has the body of any average SeaWing, but for some odd reason, does not have normal SeaWing colors. His scales are bright blue, and he has a white underbelly. His glow in the dark SeaWing scales are pure black, an glow eerily in the water. He has horns and wing-claws that are a lshade lighter than the blue hue of his scales. His wings are the same color as his main scales, but sparkle gloriously when in the sunlight. The membrane that runs down his back is a collage of fading colors. It begins as a pinkish color, and fades down to a sunset red. The clash of the black glowing scales and his white sort of resemble a Beluga whale, which is where his name comes from. ''History'' Beluga actually does not have a clear history. He's been alone for as long as he, or anyone else can remember. He claims that he actually remembers the day he hatched, but a lot of dragons don't fully believe him. Other than that, his past is still being uncovered. Although Beluga currently lives somewhere near the borders of the Kingdom of Sea, he once lived within the borders. Since he was an orphan and raised himself, most SeaWings avioded him. He had one friend, who just happened to be one of the princesses. Her name was Hadal, and she was the only dragon to ever take him in and truly be there for him. She would always tell Beluga about how when she became Queen she would give him the world and they could grow up and have dragonets and live the happiest lives among any dragon in the world. That day never came. Hadal challanged her mother for the throne, and was killed. Beluga was watching the challange from a front row. He wanted to be as close to her as possible when she won. When Hadal had died, Beluga begged the Queen to ask one of her Animus enchanters to bring her back, or at least try. The Queen refused, and didn't take pity on her dead daughter or her best friend at all. From that day forawrd, Beluga had been against the Royal SeaWings. ''Personality'' Beluga doesn't trust a lot of dragons. Since he practically raised himself, he has trust issues. The only dragons he fully trusts would be the members of the Redmane clan, but there are even some members of the group he still thinks seems sketchy. When meeting new dragons, it can take months to possibly even years for Beluga to actually trust them completely. He likes to get work done, and can get sort of intense when things don't go his way. ''Relationships'' Beluga doesn't have a whole lot of friends due to his trust issues, he has never actually been in an official romantic relationship. He had a bit of a crush on Princess Hadal, but when she died he was crushed and never wanted to fall in love again. A lot of dragons don't understand him. He considers himself an "Aromantic" which means he's satisfied with being in the friend-zone for the rest of his life and does not desire any romantic relationship desperately. He does actually have friends though: *Princess Hadal: '''Hadal was Belugas best friend and future lover. She died when challanging her mother for the throne at age 3 *''Bearded Vulture: 'Bearded Vulture is a SandWing. He has red scales which he dyes in order to give dragons the impression that he's part SkyWing. Beluga, being a deceptive dragon himself, was found him interesting and took friendship in to consideration. ''Trivia''' *''Beluga has PTSD from watching Hadal die *''Belugas closest relative that is confirmed is a cursed SeaWing named Nymphet, although Nymphet is possibly Belugas sister, he tries his best to avoid her'' Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (SincerelySerenity)